Before the Dance
by Windninja1000
Summary: Haku and her cousin, are at high school and they have to find someone to go to the school dance with them. femhakuxoc, ocxoc, naruxhina, and kibaxkarui


Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please forgive me if some of the characters are a little too ooc.

* * *

><p>Before the Dance<p>

One day there were two figures running through a forest as though they were in a hurry. The figures were about sixteen, one a male, the other a female. "Hurry up, Haku! We're going to be late again!" The young man said. "Shut up, Kaze, I know!" The young woman named Haku said. These two are cousins running to school again. The young man, Kaze is wearing the school uniform for the boys. This uniform consists of a pair of black Levis, a white buttoned up shirt with a dark blue jacket on with the kanji, of ice on the back of it, and a bag over his shoulder. His brunette hair went down to his shoulder, his bangs curved around his ice blue eyes. His shoes are black, with his pants covering the top of them. Haku's uniform consists of a black skirt that almost went down to her knees; she has a white buttoned up shirt, with the top two buttons undone and a black tie on. Her black hair was done up in a bun at the back of her head, and her bangs at the side of her face. Her shoes were white and black ankle socks on.

"Well I wouldn't be bugging you about it, if you weren't in the bathroom all morning, messing with you hair," Kaze said, with a smirk. "At least I'm not the reason we were late to school those other times, because you wanted more sleep!" Haku replied hotly. After that they went right to their class." Ah the Yuki cousins are here," Their teacher said. "Sorry Mr. Hatake, We were a little distracted," Haku said. "Please don't let it happen again," Mr. Hatake replied. They went to their seats, Haku began paying attention to the lesson, and Kaze started talking with his friends, Naruto, and Kiba. "Hey, man, so why were you late this time?" Kiba asked. "Haku spent extra time playing with her hair," Kaze replied. "So Kaze, the school dance is coming up, who're you going to take? I'm going with Karui," Kiba said. At this Kaze looked thoughtful. "I don't know, I think I may go with Kin, I mean we are dating, so what about you, Naruto?" Kaze said. "I'm not sure," Naruto said, looking at a dark haired girl with pale eyes next to Haku. "So you like Hinata? Eh?" Kiba and Kaze said together, each with a smirk. "N-No! I-I d-don't!" Naruto stuttered out. "Yes you do! It's nothing to be nervous about. Just ask her to the dance," Kaze said, chuckling. "Fine, I'll ask her after class," Naruto said. "Way to go pal!" Kiba exclaimed.

While Kaze was having his conversation, Haku entered her own. "Hey, Haku!" A black girl with red hair said. "Hey, Karui, Hinata, how are you doing?" Haku greeted. "Hey H-Haku." Hinata muttered out. "So Haku who're you going with to the dance?" Karui asked "Oh, I don't know I guess the first person who asks," Haku said, "I'd imagine you want to go with Naruto, eh Hinata?" All Hinata did in response was blush. "Well I'll take that as a yes… So, Karui how about you?" Haku asked. "I'm going with Kiba, before you arrived he asked me," Karui said proudly. "Alright, that is awesome." Haku replied. "I-I h-have h-he-heard that one of my cousins has a crush on you." Hinata muttered out getting steadily more confidant in the conversation. "Really! Who?" Karui, and Haku said shocked. "I-I t-think it's Suna, I'm not so sure though," Hinata answered. At this Karui took a thinking pose. "Is it the same Suna as Kaze's friend? Karui asked. "I b-believe so," Hinata answered. "Hm he is hot, nice, and a complete gentleman, if what I heard is right, then again he hangs out with Kaze, so I kind of doubt that," Haku replied. "W-well he i-is somewhat nice, but isn't a gentleman," Hinata said. "I guess I'll just have to find out myself," Haku said.

Soon after that conversation class ended, and everyone started to pack up, once Naruto got outside the classroom, he waited for Hinata, when she got out, Naruto started blushing and feeling nervous but said "Hey Hinata I'd like to talk to ya, for a bit," Hinata nodded, blushing and walked up to him. "Hinata w-would y-you like to go to the d-dance with m-me?" Naruto asked nervously. Hinata's whole face turned red, but managed to stutter out "O-of c-course I-I will," Naruto smiled and asked "Really?" "Y-yes!" Hinata answered. They headed to their next class after that together, hand in hand.

After the next class, it was time for lunch and everyone headed to the cafeteria. Kaze grabbed his lunch and headed to the table he always meets up with Kin and there she was. "Hey Kin!" Kaze said happily. "Hey Kaze, and I know what you're gonna ask, and the answer is yes," Kin said. "Great, so you'll go to the dance with me?" Kaze asked. "I already said yes didn't I? Come on Kaze we've been dating for a year now, so isn't it obvious?" Kin asked exasperatedly at the end. "Oh yeah, right ha ha." Kaze laughed nervously. "Oh well I'm gonna go see your cousin, K?" Kin asked. She then left to go see Haku.

When she got there she saw Suna Hyuga talking to Haku. Kin then decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. "So you want me to go to the dance with you, right?" Kin heard Haku ask. "Yes I do so would you?" Suna asked. "Eh sure, I have nothing else to do," Haku said. Suna then walked away, after saying "See you at the dance," Kin then walked up to Haku "So you're going to the dance, with Suna then?" She asked with a mischievous smirk. "Yes, I do and please don't tell Kaze," Haku pleaded at the end. "He'll find out at the dance anyways, so yes I will tell him," Kin smirked. "Come on, Kin! He will bug me about it for weeks!" Haku pleaded. "I know, but you should've thought about that, before you agreed to go. Now see you at the dance Haku, I'm gonna tell Kaze now!" Kin stated as she skipped away.

When Kin arrived back with Kaze, she called out, "Hey Kaze, guess who is going with Haku to the dance." "Who? It'll be fun teasing them" Kaze said with a smirk. "She is going with Suna" Kin replied. "Really, I'm gonna have even more fun than usually then, Suna will regret it soon, the sucker" Kaze said. "I guess we will have to wait till the dance to truly find out, but I agree it will be fun to tease them. Let's wait till the dance to start it, K, Kaze" Kin said. "Do we have too? I wanted some fun" Kaze said. "No, Haku is my friend you know, so I'll give her this break" Kin answered. "Well alright, now let's study for our History test. Then that way father won't make me stay home, during the dance." Kaze replied, as they headed out the doors.

The End

* * *

><p>This story is just a one shot, but if you think its good enough to continue, you are free to do so.<p>

Criticism wanted


End file.
